Amu's Cat Problem
by DreamKitten56
Summary: Amu finds a little chara who claims to belong to Amu,. But Yrou dosent rust her, and discovers shes working for Easter, and is a traitor.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: While playing in the park, Ran, Miki and Suu discover an egg that was pale blue with white paw prints going up the side. But it has all the card signals on it! What does it mean? What… does it belong… to Amu? To Ikotu? Or is it a plot from Easter to get Ikotu? And if they get him this time, he won't be coming back…. Must read to find out!

"Talking"

SHOUTING!!!

_Thinking_

**Miki Inner**

_**Ran Inner**_

_Suu Inner_

_**Kisara Inner**_

**Amu Inner**

_Ikotu Inner_

Yoru Inner 

**Dream: Time for…!**

**Charas: Disclaimer time…..**

**Dream: BE HAPPY.**

**Charas: YAY! DISCLAMER TIME! WE AREN'T HAPPPY! WE JUST DON'T WANT TO DIE IN THE STORY! LALALALALALA! DREAMCHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF SHE DID, TADASE WOULD BE TADAGAY AND MIKI AND YORU WOULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN TOGETHER AND IL AND EL WOULD BE SLUTS LALALALALALA!**

**Dream: Awww! That was sooo great! You'll do it next chapter too!**

**Charas: LALALA! WE'RE CRYING INSIDE LALALALALALA!**

It was a normal day for me. I, Mom, Dad, and Ami were playing around in the park. Ami was chasing around my terrified charas when Dad said. "Lets get some Ice cream Ami, honey!" "I want ice cweam!" Ami took off with him of course. When they were out of sight, out from the tree dropped Ikotu. I talked with him, patted Yoru's fuzzy kitty head, and let my charas play freely. I was happily watching Amu, Miki, and Suu play around with Yoru. We were chatting until I heard a tiny scream. A chara scream! I dashed out to where the scream was heard. I saw Miki, Ran, and Suu staring a blue caplike thingy lodged into trash.

"What is that?" I asked, giving them a suspicious look. They often found thing and wanted me to keep them. Like a baby bird with a broken wing we took care of for a month. Well, as we stared at the top thing, it seemed to twitch! I yelped. It wiggled and wiggled, until it had freed itself from the trash around. It popped out with a prup.

It floated in front of me for a while. I stared at the markings. My eyes fell onto the spade markings at the sides. Then, right in front of me, it cracked and hatched! A blast of light blinded us. When we stopped shield our eyes, we saw… a chara.

She had long hair that spiked at the sides with blue highlighted ends, a pale blue overcoat shirt that covered her mouth, cat ears, and long jeans with paws on them, a back pack with a large red heart on it, and a huge, blue tilted artist beret with a dark blue spade on it. She had green paws gloves on and paw feet boots with little clover charms on them. She had a diamond hair clips behind her cat ears. She looked up at us and her eyes shined.

"Hiya I'm Kisara nya~"

"Ummmm, miss? Do you belong to Amu desu~?" Suu asked, smiling happily.

The other chara nodded. "Yeah, Amu-Ne is my master nya~"

"Wahhhhhh?!" I yelled. "I don't have five Shugo Chara, I only have 4, and you can't belong to me." I said. But deep down I knew her signals were mine and that's she must belong to me.

"Does that mean Amu-Ne doesn't want me?" Her voice turned sad she was going to disappear.

"No I do want you its just that I didn't know you could have 5 Shugo Chara." I said.

Kisara happy eyes returned (we can't see her mouth since her overcoat shirt covers it) and she flew over to Amu but fell.

"Are you ok?!" Miki-Chan asked in alarm.

"Yes nya~ I just can't fly very well nya~" Kisara said, rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

"A chara that can't fly? Must be a very useless one nya~!" We looked up to see Ikotu and Yoru. Ikotu smiled at the little chibi cat girl chara.

"So, because of my lovey dovey feeling for you, you now have a cat chara. Good job. Hint, they can annoy the hell out of you!"" He chuckled.

I glared at him. In the background, Suu and Miki were teaching Kisara how to fly. (A.N: The reason why I included this part will come in handy later! Dream myu~) Yoru flew around me twice, then mumbled

"How come you have 5 Shugo Chara nya~? It's not fair. If I had another playmate, I wouldn't have to bother Ikotu all the time nya~!" He looked at me, then at Ikotu, then flew over to Kisara and attacked her!

"HEY!" I and Ikotu yelled in unison. We grabbed Yoru's tail and dragged the chibi cat boy away from the confused and hurt chibi cat girl while the chibi cat boy continued to fuss and fight and yell things.

"What the hell has gotten into you Yoru?" Ikotu scolded.

"She gives me bad vibes nya~. I think she works for Easter," He snarled, showed rows of little sharp teeth.

"EASTER? MY EGG?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY ABOUT ME YORU? SAY TO MY FACE! I'M WAITING!" I shouted at the cat boy chara. He flipped over, and then flew to Ikotu's shoulder.

"Scary Amu ~nya!" He said. Ikotu chuckled. "Uh oh, there goes you're mom and dad. Better scram." He hopped away gracefully, and Yoru shot after him. They leapt into the trees with a soft rustle. Kisara hissed after them. When Dad and Mom, and Ami arrived, they handed me a vanilla ice cream and a napkin. We started off for home, me licking the ice cream and occasionally casting a glance at my new chara.

**So how was that? I've been writing stories for a little time now! I hope you liked it. Review me please, flames are allowed, but in moderation please! I'm sooo excited! Non-Sign uppers can review too! Thanks! Peace myu~**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: While playing in the park, Ran, Miki and Suu discover an egg that was pale blue with white paw prints going up the side. But it has all the card signals on it! What does it mean? What… does it belong… to Amu? To Ikotu? Or is it a plot from Easter to get Ikotu? And if they get him this time, he won't be coming back…. Must read to find out!

"Talking"

SHOUTING!!!

_Thinking_

**Miki Inner**

_**Ran Inner**_

_Suu Inner_

_**Kisara Inner**_

**Amu Inner**

_Ikotu Inner_

Yoru Inner 

**Dream: Time for!**

**Charas: DISCLAIMER TIME! Dream Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, CAS if she did, they'd all be nekos. Yeah. She can't own it. Sorry.**

**Ikotu, Neji and Hitsugaya: FRESH AIR! NEJI, UNBRAID OUR HAIR AND TAKE US OUT THESES SAILOR SUITS!**

**Dream: NO BACK IN THE CLOSET!**

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I flopped onto my bed. I was so tired. Miki and Ran were talking to Kisara. She seemed happy to be with us, and I gave a small smile. Suu was beside me, talking to me about some recipe book she saw on the way home that she really really wanted. I kept telling her a 45 page book is not worth $45.44. She insisted that the price would be the equivalent (YAY! I USE BIG WORDS!) To how many pages were in the book.

We argued and talked until 5 small taps on the window caught our attention. I looked in the window. Ikotu's head dropped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You scream way too loud." Ikotu muttered as he dropped into my room.

"Ikotu! Why are you here? My parents are downstairs making dinner. You can't be here." I hissed at the cat boy. He shrugged.

"Yoru was hungry- "No I wasn't, you were-""Shut it." and he wanted to eat. We didn't have time to go home and you're house was close by. Thought I'd pay and visit and make him says sorry."

"You're the one hungry, aren't you?"

"No."

"Lying Kitties don't get food made by Suu, Ikotu."

"Then Yoru shouldn't ever eat anything by Suu."

I smile, and Ikotu chuckled. Yoru hissed at us and went over to Kisara to talk to her.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out a small baggy with pictures of fish leaping out of water. "Dried sardines," I said, handing him the bag. He gratefully took it, broke it in half, and handed Yoru a piece, which he happily boasted to Kisara. She got angry and chased him around the room. A crash and a girly hiss let us know that Kisara was now in possession of half of a dried sardine.

Ikotu slowly chewed the sardine, wetting it so the flavor would flood back out. His eyes closed as it came in. He smiled as he suckled the sardine, and plump with Ikotu Kitty slobber. (Eww. Kitty slobber.) I smiled, when he was content, he looked so cute. I stroked his head, and his cat ears popped up. I smiled and rubbed them. He purred happily as continued to suck on his dried sardine.

"AMU CHAN! DWINNER'S WEADY!"

These words snapped both me and Ikotu back into reality, not kitty land. "Ikotu," I hissed. "Ami is coming in. You have to run." Ikotu nodded. He raced to the closet.

"NOT HIDE! LEAVE!" I yelled. I covered my mouth instantly. Ami's little head peeked in. "Who were you talking two Amu Chan?" Ami said.

"What are you talking about Ami? I'll be down in a second. Buzz off." I said, instantly putting on my other self. She eyed me. "I down't believe you. I'm checking the woom."

**OH NO! If Ami checks the room, she's certain to find Ikotu! And then what will she say. If she shouts… Mom and Dad…..**

Ami skipped around the room, opening doors, dresser drawers, and finally, with every stone up turned, she checked the closet. And Yoru flew out! He hugged her with tiny paws.

"Hiya Nya! I'm a Shugoi Chara! Let's go play nya!" He said, tugging her skirt. Ami yelled hurray. She loved playing with the Shugo Chara. Ikotu snuck to the corner of the room.

"Wait." Ami said. We froze. She was pointing at Ikotu. Dead at him.

"Why is a over grown Shugoi Charwa in you're woom?" She said, casting a puzzled glance at me. I sighed when I looked at Ikotu. He still had the cat ears and tail, making him look like Shugo chara.

"Yeah, Yoru and he are… twins!" I said, yanking Yoru by his side. They got the message, and posed, saying something like

"Nya nyan nyao! CatBoy twins!" They did a little dance and a bold pose at the end.

Ami giggled. "Amu! Ami! Come on down! You're dinner is getting cold." Mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" Ami shouted. She skipped out of my room and down the stairs. Ikotu glanced at me.

"Quick thinking."

"I know. You really need to go."

He gave an understanding nod, and then swung out the window.

"Wait." I heard him behind me, his hot breath on my neck. He bit my ear and licked it.

I freaked, failing my arms and punching his nose. He left in a hustle.

_

* * *

_

I ran up to my room. I wasn't in the mood to hear my sister Karaoke concert where my Mom and Dad were the only fans. I flopped onto my bed, just to have 3 lightweight tacklers plow into me, yelling frantically.

"What is it?!"

Miki took a long breath then yelled

"Kisara's been kidnapped!"

**So how is it? It gets better, sorry for the long talks. I thought Ikotu was going to get caught!**

**Amu: Snicker~**

**Ikotu: It wasn't funny! I had to do a gay pose with Yoru.**

**Yoru: Yeah nya! I'm sure as hells aren't gay nya!**

**Amu and Ikotu: Language young chara…..**

**See ya**

**laters!**


End file.
